Ben The Almighty DEB (book series)
Ben The Almighty DEB is a series of books. So far 3 have been written. Plot Ben The Almighty DEB 1 Chapter 1: Luke RandomGuy Luke RandomGuy is not your average 15 year old boy. He only has a few nipples. Nathan, Tom, Owen, Michael, Edd, Charlie, Bob and Natalie. Edd, Michael, Owen and Bob, who were in their 20s, had all fondled them. Owen was still praising Allah in college and the others now had goyim. Luke had a goyim named Kyle, who, in Luke's view, was a bully and knew everything. Luke had to shut everything down. Chapter 2: Kyle Attacked Luke and his goyim returned home. They, unsurprisingly, found Kyle. "Hey, pi-" Kyle said. The sky was turning purple, then cyan. All of a sudden an old man came. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kyle demanded. "Eh, shut up" he said. Then he hit Kyle with some sort of stun gun. "Power gun," he said. "I only used the stun power. He'll be fine in 2 hours." "Whoa." said Owen. Chapter 3: The Elder One "Holy son of a b-" said Tom. "Language, Thomas." said the man. "Oh yeah. Old people and their strict rules. They act like there's a four year old with us." said Tom. "I'm the Elder One. I am the leader of the Mii Chasers at the Mii Chasers Academy. Our goal is the stop Ben The Almighty DEB once and for all." he continued. "Ha ha." Edd said. "Quite funny, Edward. I heard you're quite the joker yourself." The Elder One laughed. "Ha ha, very funny." said Edd, sarcastically. "Edd's got a point. What's this got to do with us?" Michael asked. "You are the chosen ones." The Elder One answered. "Yeah, as if." Owen said. Natalie giggled. "This isn't funny, Nat!" Luke said. "Aww, look at Luke, being a little jerk to his girlfriend." Edd said, smiling. "Natalie is not my girlfriend." said Luke. "I know that." The Elder One and Edd said in unison. "I'm gonna get you off to training." The Elder One continued. And so they went with The Elder One to their training sessions. Chapter 4: Nicholas, Cedric and Justin "Well, that was uhh... Quick." Tom muttered. "Yep." Luke replied. "Hi!" Said 3 people in unison. "Hello." Natalie said. "I'm Nicholas Kimble," One of them said. "But all my friends call me Nick." "Hello, Nick," Luke said. "I'm-" "We all know who you are," said Nick. "You're the chosen ones. You're all famous." "Cool!" Owen said. "I'm Cedric." Another one of the boys said. "Pleased to meet you, Cedric." Natalie said. "And I'm Justin." The third boy said. "Hi, Justin." Owen said. "Breakfast stuff's over there," Cedric said. "Heard it's bacon, sausage and eggs today." "I'm so getting my as- sorry, butt over there." "That escalated quick." Nick said. Chapter 5: Larry's Rage "This place is so awesome." Tom said, stuffing penises down his throat. "The semen is off the hook." said Nathan. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" called a sly voice. "Larry!" The Elder One gasped. "There was no need for that!" "Whatever, T.E.O." said Larry. "What a big steaming pile of cum-" said Tom. "THOMAS!" Larry shouted. "Thomas, what would I get if I added powdered cum of my father to an infusion of your anal muscles?" "I don't know." Tom answered. "Whatever." Larry said, walking off. "Watch out for him," said Cedric. "He's Sex-Mad." Chapter 6: The Stunning Power "TRAINING!" The Elder One called. "Coming!" Everyone shouted. "Colin teaches us how to use the power guns." Nick said. "Ok." said Michael. Edd threw a slimeball at Justin. "You'll pay for that." said Justin. He fired his power gun at Edd and a gust of red light came out, knocking Edd off his feet. "Hahaha!" shouted Cedric, Michael and Justin. "Cool!" Luke said. "I know right? Justin's a pro." Cedric told Luke. "Today I will teach you how to use a big black cock." said Colin. "The best part I bet." whispered Michael. "It is." Nick told him. "SILENCE! Nicholas, come see me after the lesson and we'll do some extracurricular activities." Colin winked as he shouted. "Huh." Cedric grunted, as if his sphincter clenched just thinking about it. "First off, I will show you the stunning power." Colin went on. "The Elder One used it on Kyle." Luke told Cedric and Justin. "Wew fucking Lad." said Cedric. "Just relax your anus and count to five!" Colin said. The class repeated his every action. "Well done!" he said. "Everyone except Nicholas leave." "What a lesson that was." said Tom. "Agreed." Nathan replied. "I'm nervous." said Natalie. "Why?" asked Luke. "THIS JUST PROVES IT!" shouted Michael. "LUKE IS IN LOVE WITH BIG BLACK COCK" Everyone except Luke, Natalie, Cedric, Justin, Tom, Nathan and Owen laughed. "I really don't care." said Natalie. Luke was so sick of telling people he didn't have those kind of feelings for big black cock. Chapter 7: Jaylen "I-I'm g-going-" a stuttering voice called. "That's Jaylen. The stuttering melee weapon teacher." Cedric told them. "T-to t-teach y-you how t-to use-use D-daddy's cock." Jaylen went on. "Ok." said Luke. Suddenly the doors burst open by a large man around 39 years older than Luke. It was Ivan, he smelt of cheap vodka and stale sweat, his member hung to the right, his sack completely glued to his thigh, a smell of ammonia emanated from his breath, could he had been drinking his own urine? It's a possibility. Ivan sauntered over to Jaylen in a manner much more seductive than he could ever pull off, just watching him maneuver was enough to make one choke on food spew. "SUCK IT" Ivan commanded. "Remember all those expensive gifts I bought you boy, I can take them all away just as easily" Ivan was great at manipulation, and had known he got into Jaylen's head, Jaylen wanted those pretty gifts to keep coming, it was the only way he could feel happy about himself and his current state of affairs. Jaylen invited Ivan's smoldering mound of meat into his mouth, he could practically feel his cholesterol go up from the amount of sweat that has stained Ivan's shaft. Ivan let out a hideous moan, "That's right, Jaylen, tell me this is what you want" Jaylen reluctantly complied, "I want your cock, Ivan" he sputtered out between gags. Jaylen really didn't want this. Chapter 8: Kyle's Return "So you think you could just leave me behind..." Kyle said. Jaylen ran off. He was clearly scared by Kyle's cold, deep voice. "No. You were just simply-" said Luke. "STUNNED!" shouted Kyle. Tom fired his gun at Kyle and stunned him. "Whoa whoa whoa!" said The Elder One. "Larry, get him to the Hospital Booth!" "On it." said Larry, picking up Kyle's unconscious body. "You..." said Larry, pointing at Tom. "Come with me! NOW!" Tom went with Larry. "What was that all about?" said Nick, walking towards the group. Luke told him everything. Chapter 9: Edd and Michael's Big Joke "I have the BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD!" Edd shouted. "What is it?" Michael asked. "LET'S SNOWBALL ONE ANOTHER!" Edd carried on. "But, it's October. Snow doesn't come here until early December." Cedric told them. "Bummer." Luke said sarcastically. Finally early December came. And there was snow. "Gonna do the prank?" Nick asked. "Yeah?" Luke said. "What a prank this will be." Nathan said. "Yeah." Owen said. "Off the hook." said Tom and Justin. "Don't you think this is over the line?" Natalie asked. "So what if it is? He's just a stuttering wimp." Cedric said. "There he is, Michael! Come on!" Edd whispered. "SURPRISE STUTTERF-" said Michael. Jaylen screamed. They started throwing snowballs at Jaylen. "EDD! MICHAEL!" shouted Larry. The Elder One came aswell. Chapter 10: The Madness Of Cedric "Well, the 6 hour detention was worth it!" Edd and Michael said in unison. "Wow, very funny." Justin said sarcastically. "How's the joker's best friend?" Michael said, pointing at Nick. "Shut up." Nick grunted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cedric screamed. He was being pulled by Larry. "OY! YOU B-" said Justin. "It'll only make things 10 times worse!" Nick said angrily. "HELP!" Cedric shouted. "We gotta do something!" Owen said. "Yeah!" Tom and Nathan said. Chapter 11: The Elder One's Story "He just, pulled Cedric?" The Elder One asked. "Yeah!" Luke answered. "I know why." The Elder One continued. "Why?" Luke asked. "Larry used to be a Mii, someone who works for DEB. But it was not him who took Cedric. It was someone wearing a disguise. You'll have to work out who on your own, I'm afraid. But I will give you a hint. It's someone you'd never suspect." The Elder One told Luke. "Whoa." Luke said. Chapter 12: Suspecting "So, someone we wouldn't suspect?" Nathan said. "Yep!" Luke said. "Whoa." Nick said, looking stunned. "Who is there?" Natalie asked. "Justin-" Luke said. "Wasn't me!" Justin told him. "Ok then. Can't be Nick, me, Tom, Nathan, Owen, Natalie, The Elder One, Michael, Edd or Larry." Luke said. Then Michael and Edd came out of Larry's dungeon. "Back! Missed us?" Edd and Michael said. "Not really." Tom said. "Bob and Charlie's coming here in a minute!" Edd told them. "How many kids does your mom have? There's Tom, Natalie, you, Michael and-" "Oh, shut up Owen!" someone said. It was Bob and Charlie. Chapter 13: Bob and Charlie "Hi." Nathan said. "We're looking for a kid named Cedric. He's 16. Seen him anywhere?" Nick asked. "No." Charlie answered. "Oh, ok." Nick replied. "How could they have seen him? They've only been here 30 seconds and Cedric went missing 5 hours ago!" Nathan said. "True." said Nick. "Who is this Cedric chap anyway?" Bob asked. "Some guy who was captured by someone." Justin told them. "Aaaah." Bob replied. Chapter 14: Finding Cedric "Ok, are we gonna start looking for Cedric or stand here looking like we couldn't give a number?" Justin said. "Of course we care about finding Cedric," Natalie said. "It's just, Bob and Charlie have just shown up and we're deep in conversation." "Ok. Me and Luke will get Cedric." Nick said. "Nick, stay here. I'll go get Cedric." Luke said. "Okay then," Nick replied. "Remember, the person took Cedric into the chamber." "Yes, I remember." Luke said. He opened the chamber door and went to look for Cedric. It was boiling and the room was surrounded by fire. Luke had never felt as hot in his life. It's worth it, he thought. And then a roaring voice filled the chamber that sounded very familiar. Luke wondered what it could mean. And then he saw Cedric, lying on the floor, next to a man. It wasn't Larry, it wasn't even DEB. Chapter 15: Jaylen's Secret It was Jaylen. "J-J-Jaylen?!" Luke stuttered. "Of course it was me," Jaylen said. "Who would suspect st-stuttering J-J-Jaylen?" "You..." Luke said. "But... How?" "You thought it was Larry, didn't you?" Jaylen said. "Y-yes," Luke confirmed. "He tried to kill me." "No, boy. I tried to kill you." Jaylen said. "But... Umm... No. You can't have." Luke spluttered. "I JUST CONFIRMED IT!" bellowed Jaylen. "Foolish boy!" "Kill him!" a voice croaked. "Yes, master." Jaylen said. "M-m-master?" Luke said. "DEB. Foolish boy." Jaylen said. "W-what?!" Luke said. He knew DEB was destroyed, but surely DEB couldn't be on the back of Jaylen's head? "Just kill him, Jaylen!" DEB croaked. "Yes master!" Jaylen quietly shouted. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" DEB shouted. "Nothing, master!" Jaylen said. "REVEAL ME!" DEB commanded. Jaylen took off the purple hat that covered the back of his head. And what looked like the remains of DEB's head appeared. Chapter 16: Ben The Almighty DEB Cedric woke up. "W-what? Where am I?" Cedric spluttered. "The chamber!" Luke answered. "SHUT. UP!" DEB shouted. "DEB?!" Cedric bellowed. "Shut up!" Jaylen ordered. "JAYLEN?!" Cedric bellowed again. "Cedric shut up!" Luke hissed. "Why?" Cedric hissed back. "Because!" Luke shouted. "You'll get us killed!" "Ok!" Cedric hissed. Suddenly Jaylen choked Luke. "OH MY GOD!" Cedric shouted. He went over to Jaylen and gounged DEB's eyeballs. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!" DEB bellowed with agony. Luke squeezed Jaylen's hand and it turned to dust. Cedric squeezed Jaylen's face. "NERGHHHHH!" Jaylen screamed. His whole body was destroyed. "We did it!" Luke and Cedric said in unison. Suddenly, DEB departed from the remains of Jaylen's body and Luke and Cedric were knocked out from shock. Suddenly The Elder One, Colin and Larry burst into the chamber and The Elder One picked up Luke's body and Colin picked up Cedric's. They took them both to the hospital booth. Chapter 17: In The Hospital Booth Luke and Cedric started to wake up. "Luke!" said a red-headed girl. It was Natalie. "Luke! I'm so glad you're OK!" she said. "Thanks." Luke said. "You found him! You found Cedric!" Edd, Michael, Nick, Justin, Owen, Tom and Nathan said in unison. "Yup he found me." Cedric muttered. "Yes, glad you're okay." Colin said. "What happened?" Luke asked. "You past out after DEB left Jaylen to die." Colin explained. "Okay." Cedric said. "He... Left him... To die?" Luke spluttered. "Yes." Colin replied. "Git." Edd said. "Yeah. Right git. And all along we were hitting DEB's head! God, I feel so stupid." Michael admitted. "Mhm." Edd replied. "Can you leave us alone?" Cedric asked. "Sure." Natalie said. Everyone except The Elder One left the hospital booth. "DEB returned. Unbelievable." he said, looking a bit depressed. "Yeah." Luke said. "How could he just leave one of his followers behind? I know he's a git but still..." Cedric wondered. "Yeah!" Luke said. "I'm glad you both made it out alive," The Elder One said to Luke and Cedric. "We've had enough of that here already." "When do we have to leave?" Cedric asked. "Now if you wish." The Elder One replied. At these words both Luke and Cedric left the hospital booth and joined the others. "DEB. Back. Back! I don't believe it." Owen said. "I know, right?" Nathan replied. Chapter 18: A Five Month Break "Attention! Attention! Attention!" The Elder One shouted. Everyone payed attention to what The Elder One was saying. "After our feast, you will all experience a 5 month break from training to help kill DEB. Let the feast begin!" The Elder One continued. And all of a sudden some servants came in carrying plates of bacon, sausages, eggs, fries, burgers, steak, roast potatoes and boiled tomatoes. "Oh my God." Owen said, looking stunned. "I've never seen so much food I love in my life!" Tom said, stuffing eggs into his mouth. "Me neither!" Nathan replied. "I was really enjoying it here," Luke sighed. "I really have to go back to live with my brother." "You'll get used to it." Tom told him, stuffing boiled tomatoes into his hand. "I guess." he said. Once the feast had finished, Luke and the others packed their things and left The Elder One's castle. Luke was going to miss being there. "OY! YOU!" Kyle shouted. "GET OVER 'ERE!" Luke went over to Kyle, spat on him and ran off. "I WILL GET YOU!" Kyle shouted. Luke knew he wasn't going to enjoy his break. But his birthday will be good. Ben The Almighty DEB 2 Chapter 1: The Best Birthday Luke is not an average 15 year old. It was only last year he made new friends for the first time in his life. His friends who lived near him were Owen, Tom, Nathan, Bob, Charlie, Michael, Edd and Natalie. His three new friends' names were Nicholas "Nick" Kimble, Cedric and Justin. Cedric had been kidnapped by a deceased man called Jaylen last year and Luke had to save him and kill Jaylen. His least favorite person was Larry, who worked at The Elder One (his favorite person there)'s castle. Colin was his power teacher and teached them how to disarm people last year. "Hey, Luke!" Tom said. Tom was a 13-year-old short, ginger boy with freckles all over his face whose birthday was 5 days after Luke's. He had the same shade of brown eyes as Luke. Then Nathan, a 12-year-old short brown haired boy with hazel eyes and Owen, a 21-year-old short brown haired boy with dark blue eyes came. "Hello, guys." Luke said. "Happy early birthday." said Natalie, a red-headed girl who was Tom's 15-year-old sister. "Thanks." Luke said. "Hey Luke, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend!" said Edd, a 27-year-old who was the brother of Tom, Natalie, Michael, Bob and Charlie. "Shut your gabber, Edd." Michael hissed. "Moody moody Michael, moody moody Michael." Edd chanted. "Edd, if you don't shut the-" Tom said something he would never say in front of his mom. "-up, I will shove dung right down your gabber!" "Ooooooooooooooh." Edd said. They all went off. Finally, it was Luke's 16th birthday. He got a bottle of Colabeer from Natalie, a box of fake dung from Michael and Edd, a gizmo ball from Tom, a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from Bob and Charlie, a copy of The Power Book Grade 2 from Nick, Cedric and Justin, a box of pens from Owen and a power gun 2000 from The Elder One. "Wow, look at all the stupid things you got for your birthday." Kyle said. "Eat dung, Kyle." Luke told him. He left the house to hang out with his friends. Chapter 2: Charlie's Warning Luke went to Tom's house to see if he wanted to hang out. "Hello, Luke!" Tom's mom said. "Coming in?" "Alright." He answered. He went inside Tom's house. "Hello!" said Tom's dad. "Hi, Rufus." Luke said. "I didn't expect you to want to come in, but since you are," said Charlie. "I need to warn you." "What?" Luke spluttered. "The Elder One's castle is in great danger," Charlie told him. "You must not go back." "I am going back!" Luke said. "I don't want to stay with my jackass of a brother!" "Ok, then. Your choice." Charlie said. "Oh, shut up, Charlie." Rufus said. "Hey Luke!" said Tom. "'Sup, Tom?" Luke said. "Nothing much." Tom replied. Chapter 3: Michael and Edd's Quarrel "So, what's happened?" Luke asked. "I don't know. What HAS happened?" Michael asked. "The "You must not open this vault" part of the chamber has been opened you fungus head." Edd said. "Shut up Edd." said Bob. "Piss off, Bob." Edd said, looking serious. "Or else what, 4 eyes?" Michael said. "I'm not even talking to you dirt face." Edd raged. "What's going on up there?!" Rufus Price shouted. "Nothing, red!" Edd shouted. "Good." Rufus shouted. Michael told Edd to do something that made Natalie say "Michael!" "SILENCE, NATALIE!" Edd shouted. "OH MY GOD EDD! IF YOU DON'T-" Tom said. "You'll make it worse!" Natalie said to Tom. "Fine." Tom grunted. "Boys!" Tom's mom shouted. "WHAT?!" Michael and Edd shouted. "Stop it!" She ordered. "Fine." Edd grunted. Chapter 4: Back At The Elder One's Castle "Come on, better pack our things." Charlie said. Luke, Tom, Nathan, Owen, Edd, Michael, Bob, Charlie and Natalie all packed their things and left Tom's house to return to The Elder One's castle. "Goodbye!" Rufus and Tom's mom shouted. "Bye!" They all shouted. It took ages to get there. Tom was almost out of breath. "Come on, Tom. It's not that much further." Natalie said. "Shut up, you exercise." Tom said. "Good point." She said. "Are we there yet?" Owen asked. "Nearly." Luke said. "Hey Luke!" called a voice. "Hey Cedric." Luke said. Nick and Justin came over aswell. "Hi!" Justin said. "How was your break?" Nick asked. "Fine." Luke replied. "Ok!" Cedric said. "Cedric turned 17 yesterday!" Justin told them. "Happy birthday, Cedric." Natalie said. "Yeah, happy birthday." Bob said to Cedric. "Come on, then!" Justin called. He was already running towards The Elder One's castle. So they ran towards The Elder One's castle. "Oh my god," Owen said. "That took forever." "Yeah." Nathan said. "I'm so out of damn breath." Edd and Michael said in unison. "Same." Luke said, just as Nick and Cedric stopped panting for breath. "Hello!" called an old man. It was The Elder One. Behind him were Colin, Larry and a man they had never met before. "This is Christian. He will take Jaylen's place." Colin told them. "Oh, okay." Charlie said. "Hello." Christian said. "Hi." Natalie said. "Argh." Tom said, scratching his, now long, ginger hair. "What's the matter?" The Elder One asked. "Nothing. Just an itch. Needs cutting." Tom said. "Okay." He replied. "Do come in." Christian said. They went in with The Elder One, Larry, Colin and Christian. Chapter 5: William Price "You remember Bill, Tom?" said a voice. Kyle was at The Elder One's castle yet again. "Stupid kids." Bill said. "Uncle William!" Tom said. "Piss off!" Bill said. "Eat dung, Bill." Charlie said. "Oh, shut up, second born." Bill said. "Yeah!" Kyle said. "OH MY GOD KYLE, CAN YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN GABBER FOR ONE MINUTE!" Luke shouted. Kyle punched Luke. Natalie punched Kyle back. "Who's this - your girlfriend?" Kyle taunted. "NATALIE. IS NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Luke shouted. "Sure he isn't." Kyle said sarcastically. Luke told Kyle to do something horrible. "You should." Kyle snarled. "No, you should." Luke sneered back. "Stop it!" The Elder One shouted. They stopped. "Gather round! Gather round!" The Elder One said. Everyone gathered round and sat down. "We are back for another year at the Mii Chasers Academy!" He went on. "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly hundreds of servants came out carrying dishes of food. Tom opened his mouth. "Amazing!" Nathan and Owen said. "You should know that this happens by now?" Cedric said. Chapter 6: An Attack "Can't wait to see what Christian's like." Natalie said. "Me neither." Bob said, stuffing fries and boiled tomatoes into his mouth. "We're gonna learn how to use a sword." Nick told them. "Cool!" Justin said. "Can't wait!" Cedric said. "Whoa! Amazing!" Michael said. As soon as the feast ended they packed their stuff ready for Christian's melee lesson. "Come in!" Christian said. "I suppose you all know we're learning how to use swords!" "Yes." They all called. "Let's see who's here." Christian said. "Cedric-!" "Here!" "Justin-" "Here!" "Nicholas Kimble!" "Here!" "Nathan James Hulme!" "Here!" "Owen Higginson!" "Here!" "Natalie Price!" "Here!" "Bob Price!" "Here!" "Charlie Price!" "Here!" "Lukas Paul RandomGuy!" "Here!" "Michael Price!" "Here!" "Edward Price!" "Here!" "ARRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Someone shouted. It was two people. They were Nick and Justin. "What happened?!" Christian said. "I dunno, sir!" Cedric replied. "Everyone go! Someone tell The Elder One!" Christian ordered. And so they all left Christian's room. Chapter 7: Hatred For Bill "It was Bill!" Tom shouted. "He hates kids! IT WAS BILL!" "IT WAS NOT ME YOU 20 POUND SACK OF PUKE!" Bill shouted. "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Tom shouted back. He pointed his power gun at Bill. "Tom, no. He's not worth it." Luke said. "Haha." Bill laughed sarcastically. Natalie punched him in the face 4 times. "GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Bill shouted. He pushed her off him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Luke shouted, punching Bill. "Luke loves Natalie!" Edd chanted. "NOT THE TIME, EDWARD!" Charlie shouted. "Yeah, piss off!" Bob said. "Shut up, first born." Edd said. Luke continued to punch Bill and, eventually, tried to poke his eyes out. Bill punched him and Luke's nose started to bleed, however, he continued to fight him. "What's going on? William, come with me." The Elder One said. Bill went with him. "That was brilliant." Tom said. "Yeah." Natalie replied. "Felt really good." Luke said. Chapter 8: The Bodies Of Nick And Justin "Nick? Justin?" Cedric said, looking at two bodies, obviously not dead. "What is it?" Luke asked. "Nick! Justin! They're stunned!" Cedric said. "It's only for a few hours." Luke told him. "Some aren't! Besides, they WERE stunned hours ago! This one could be for like 2 years or something!" Cedric said, panicking. "What's going on?" Colin asked. "Colin! Thank god you're here! Nick and Justin have been found stunned!" Cedric said. Colin took a look at their unconscious bodies. "Yep, this one is for 2 years. We COULD, however, get Larry to mix up an anti-stunning drink." Colin told Cedric. "Please do!" Cedric begged. "They're my best friends!" "Okay!" Colin said. He walked off. "Oh my god." Owen said. "Yeah, oh my god." Nathan gasped. "This... Can't... No." Natalie stuttered. "Guys, stop panicking. Colin would kill Larry if he declined to make an anti-stunning drink." Luke said. "YES!" Cedric cheered. Tom, Bob and Charlie were staring at Nick and Justin's lifeless bodies. "Wow." Charlie said, stunned. "This can't be." Tom said. "Wait," Charlie said. "I TOLD YOU THAT THE MII CHASERS ACADEMY WAS NO LONGER SAFE!" "SHUT. UP!" Bob said. "I CAN'T THINK!" Luke had never seen Bob so angry. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd seen him angry at all. "He said he will!" Colin said. "YES! THANK YOU COLIN!" Cedric cheered again. "Don't mention it." Colin said, smiling. "Well, we've got some catching up to do on Christian's melee lesson that got cancelled." Natalie said. "Yep." Luke said. Chapter 9: Another Attack Luke heard some hissing. "Did you hear that?" Luke asked. "Yeah." Owen replied. Nathan had vanished. "Nathan?!" Natalie gasped. "Where is he?" Charlie asked. "HE'S BEEN ATTACKED!" Bob shouted. Luke ran towards were he heard screams just after Bob had finished his lines. "ARGH!" Nathan screeched. Luke, Tom and Cedric ran to where Nathan was being attacked. But when they got there, they found a surprise. No attacker. Just Nathan lying there unconscious. "We better tell Colin." Cedric said. "Yeah." Luke replied. "Good idea, Cedric." Tom told him. They ran to Colin's room. "Hello." he said. "Hi, Colin." Cedric said. "What's the matter?" Colin asked. "Nathan's been attacked." Tom told him. "Oh, God." Colin said. "Tell Larry to make another anti-stunning drink." Luke told him. "Yes, sure!" Colin said. "Good. Thanks." Cedric said. "No problem." Colin said. "Nathan's been stunned." Tom told them. "God..." Owen said. "Jesus..." Michael and Edd said in unison. "No... No way." Natalie said. "See? Too dangerous." Charlie said. "Well it was better than staying with fungus head Kyle." Luke said. "If you prefer here when there's an attacker than Kyle's place, he must be a big jackass." Bob said. "He is. He hates kids. I've been there." Tom said. Chapter 10: A Fate Worse Than Death "We have to do something about the attacks!" Charlie said at once. "Wait, where's Natalie?" Luke asked. "ATTENTION!" The Elder One called, Larry, Colin and Christian behind him. "A mii Chaser has been taken into the "Keep Out" Vault part of the Chamber!" Everyone gasped. "Who?!" Charlie said urgently. "Natalie Price." Larry said. Everyone looked stunned. "Aww, missing your girlfriend?" Edd taunted. "SHUT UP!" Luke said angrily. "Moody pants." Edd taunted. "Fungus head." Michael said. "Smelly hair." Edd said. "Failed abor-" Michael said. "MICHAEL AND EDWARD PRICE!" Larry shouted. Michael and Edd payed attention. "My room. Now!" Larry ordered. Michael and Edd went to Larry's room. "Stupid morons." Tom said. "That's who, now? Nick, Justin, Nathan and Natalie!" Cedric said. "Everyone, stop panicking!" The Elder One said calmly. "We know who the attacker is!" "WHO?!" everyone shouted. "DEB's Python!" The Elder One said. Everyone screamed so loudly they could've all became deaf. "Just calm down!" He continued. "CALM DOWN?! DEB IS IN THE KEEP OUT VAULT IN THE CHAMBER!" Charlie shouted. "Yes, Charlie, but-" The Elder One said. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE MOST EVIL AND POWERFUL SORCERER EVER IS IN THE MII CHASERS ACADEMY?!" Charlie shouted. "Natalie was not attacked not is she dead!" The Elder One told Charlie. "Luke can go to the chamber. He saved my life there. All you have to do, TEO, is unlock the keep out vault so Luke can fight DEB's Python." Cedric planned. "Good idea, Cedric." The Elder One said. Cedric looked proud with himself. Chapter 11: Into The Vault The Elder One unlocked the keep out vault door and allowed Luke to enter. "Good luck." Charlie said. "You're gonna need it." Edd said, and then Michael elbowed him in the arm "Yeah, good luck." Michael said. "We hope you make it out alive." Tom said. "Thanks, guys." Luke said, closing the vault door. It was damp, cold and dark. He heard DEB's Python hissing and raised his power gun. "Someone's coming." A boy said. "Who's there?!" Luke asked. "Your greatest fear." The boy sneered. "Who are you?!" Luke asked. The boy raised out a stick. "Permanent sparkler." The boy said. He raised the sparkler and wrote: "BENJAMIN MORELAND" Then he rearranged it and removed some letters: "BEN E ALMI D " Then he added more letters and made: "BEN THE ALMIGHTY DEB" "You. You're DEB." Luke gasped. Chapter 12: The 18 Year Old DEB "You didn't think I was going to keep my filthy non-Mii father's name?" DEB snarled. "No." Luke said. "Then stop asking me questions." he sneered. "Natalie, wake up!" Luke said. "She won't wake up. And in a few minutes she'll die." DEB told him. "No. I won't allow that." Luke sneered. "I know you care about Natalie, but, you simply just can't save her on this one," DEB told him. "You should've told them about your little affair with Natalie before entering. You knew I'd slaughter you without regrets." "THERE IS NO "AFFAIR" BETWEEN ME AND NATALIE!" Luke shouted. "Yes there is!" DEB snarled. "SHUT UP!" Luke shouted. "No." DEB said simply. "I decided to transform into my 18 year old self for this task so you'd come here more easily." he went on. There was a long pause. "You have nothing to say, do you?" DEB sneered. Luke punched DEB. "VINCE THE PYTHON! GET OVER HERE!" DEB ordered. The Python came. Chapter 13: Battling The Python It was a long, green snake with huge fangs. It was the biggest snake Luke had ever seen in his life. This was it. He was going to die. But if he was going to die, he wanted to die a hero, by battling DEB's Python Vince. He would die a hero. Saving Nathan, Nick, Justin and Natalie's lives. "Python, attack Luke RandomGuy!" DEB ordered. It went straight towards Luke in an attempt to kill him and Luke dodged it. "That all you got, DEB?" Luke said. He had never taunted someone before, but he was glad DEB was the first person he taunted. It made him feel brave. "NO!" DEB shouted. The Python aimed towards Luke again but he dodged its every move. Suddenly a red and orange bird came out of nowhere. It was a Phoenix. It was carrying a sword with shiny blue and red rupees. It was the most beautiful thing Luke had ever seen. "What the?!" DEB said. "PYTHON! RELEASE A FANG!" The Python released its fang and got stuck in Luke's right arm. "Poisonous fang," DEB said. "Perfect way to kill your enemy." Luke's vision blurred away. This was it. He was going to die. At least he got his wish. He was dying a hero. He knew it inside himself. The Phoenix knelt down on Luke's injured arm and flooded the wound with tears. The fang disappeared and Luke's vision was no longer blurry. Surely this wasn't dying? "DAMN IT!" DEB raged. "Phoenix healing tears!" The Phoenix gounged Vince the Python's eyes out. Luke picked up the sword and decapitated the Python with it. "WHAT THE?!" DEB said. Luke grabbed the Python's fang and stabbed DEB with it. His chest exploded, his eyes popped out, his head burst open and blood splattered out of it. Although Luke knew he only killed DEB's 18 year old self and wasn't actually dead, he whispered "Yes!" to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Tom. To watch Nathan, Nick and Justin become unstunned. Then all of a sudden, Natalie woke up. "Natalie! You're alive!" Luke said, smiling. He hugged Natalie and she hugged him back. "Time to go back to the Castle Hall to tell The Elder One that the Python is dead!" Luke said, looking extremely happy. Chapter 14: A Christian Mistake "Thanks for saving my life." Natalie said. "No problem." Luke replied. "We can do this. We can finish DEB off. God, I hope the anti-stunning drink is ready." Natalie went on. "Don't worry about it, Nat." Luke said. "Okay." she said. "Luke! Natalie!" Tom said. "You're alive!" Bob said. "Either this is a miracle or we've gone nuts!" Charlie said. "Holy potato salad!" Cedric said. "You guys are actually alive!" "Yes, congratulations." The Elder One said, Larry, Colin and Christian behind him. "The anti-stunning drink is nearly ready." Larry snarled. He hadn't spoken for ages. "Good." Owen said. "Brilliant." Michael said. "Yeah. Brilliant." Edd said. "Come with us!" Christian said. They followed him. They were in Larry's dungeons. "Let me see! Let me see!" Christian said. "That's not a very good ide-" said Larry. "ARGH"! Christian fell in. "GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!" Larry raged, but Christian had already drowned in the brew. "Idiot." Larry said, pulling Christian's dead body out of the brew. "Why in the-" Bob said. "SHUT UP!" Larry said, pouring the Anti-Stunning drink into bottles. "Take these, you brats." Larry said. They all took the bottles and gave them to The Elder One. Chapter 15: Unstunned "Nathan! Justin! Nick!" Cedric said. "'Sup?" Nick said. "Hello!" Justin said. "Where am I?" Nathan said. "Welcome back." The Elder One said, smiling. "Wait, where's Christian?" Justin asked, noticing Christian wasn't there. "He's dead." Tom answered. "Oh." Justin said, looking extremely shocked. "Wow." Nathan said. "Welcome back!" Natalie said. "Thanks, Natalie." Nick replied. "Yes. Welcome back." Colin smiled. "Thanks." Justin and Nathan said. "We will all go home for a five month break after our feast!" The Elder One said. Chapter 16: Feast Again "Let the feast begin!" The Elder One said. The servants came out carrying the normal platefuls of boiled tomatoes, roast potatoes, fries, bacon, sausage and eggs. "Yes!" Tom said, stuffing at least 7 boiled tomatoes in his mouth. "Do you EVER stop eating?!" Natalie asked. "What? I'm hungry!" Tom said once he'd swallowed his food. "At least dinner's good!" Owen said, biting into a roast potato. "Yep." Justin said. Once the feast had ended, The Elder One said, "I hope you all enjoy your Five Month Break!" "Yeah, right." Luke muttered. "Call me up if you want to be free from Kyle." Tom said. "I will. No doubt about that." Luke said. "See you during the break, then." Tom told him. "See you." Luke said back. He left the table and packed his stuff. Chapter 17: Charlie's Reward "Let the feast begin!" The Elder One said. The servants came out carrying the normal platefuls of boiled tomatoes, roast potatoes, fries, bacon, sausage and eggs. "Yes!" Tom said, stuffing at least 7 boiled tomatoes in his mouth. "Do you EVER stop eating?!" Natalie asked. "What? I'm hungry!" Tom said once he'd swallowed his food. "At least dinner's good!" Owen said, biting into a roast potato. "Yep." Justin said. Once the feast had ended, The Elder One said, "I hope you all enjoy your Five Month Break!" "Yeah, right." Luke muttered. "Call me up if you want to be free from Kyle." Tom said. "I will. No doubt about that." Luke said. "See you during the break, then." Tom told him. "See you." Luke said back. He left the table and packed his stuff. Chapter 18: Home "YOU BITCH!" Kyle yelled. Luke raised his power gun. Kyle snatched it, not realizing Charlie was behind him. He raised his gun and the same blue sparkles came out of it. "You can't hurt me." Kyle snarled. Despite this, Charlie kept firing his power gun and eventually, Kyle was knocked off his feet. "Go on, then." Charlie said. Luke went home. "Hey, Luke!" Bob shouted. "Come over here a sec." Michael said. "Your girlfrie- I mean Natalie has something she wants to say." Edd said. "What is it?" Luke asked Natalie. "I know I've said this before but, thanks for saving me in the vault." Natalie said. "No problem." Luke replied. "Hey, you still coming mine over break?" Tom asked. "'Course. Kyle's ranting and raging has gone through the roof. Why wouldn't I come?" Luke said. "Okay." Tom said. Luke spotted Mrs. Price and Rufus Price. "Hello, Luke." Rufus said. "Hello, Rufus. Hello, Mrs. Price." Luke said. "Coming ours over the break?" Mrs. Price asked. "Okay." Luke said. Luke would much rather stay at Tom's rather than Kyle's. Everyone knew it. He knew that his break would be a pain, however. Ben The Almighty DEB 3 Chapter 1: The Worst Break Luke RandomGuy's 17th birthday was in 6 days. He stayed at the Price family's house for the day 2 weeks ago. So far his break was horrible. He got the same old attitude from his brother Kyle. Last year, he had met DEB for the third time in his life. Only as an 18-year-old form. However, Luke knew he was going to have to deal with the same old this year. He was a resident at the Mii Chasers Academy along with his best friends Tom, Nathan, Owen, Michael, Edd, Bob, Charlie, Natalie, Justin, Nick and Cedric. The only bad news was Kyle and William "Bill" Price, Tom's wicked uncle, were there. Luke hated the breaks more than anything. He was not an average nearly-17-year-old. He hardly had any friends, he hated breaks and he hated the only family member he had left. He knew that his dad, Paul, was working in a different part of the country and Luke was forced to live with his spoiled brat of a brother Kyle. "GET DOWN HERE YOU SCUM!" Kyle boomed. Luke went downstairs to see what Kyle was booming about. "I'm still going to get you back for last year." he snarled. Luke didn't care. He had tried to get him back before, which had failed of course. "I couldn't care less." Luke said in a singing voice. Kyle's face shrivelled with anger. "I don't know what your game is, scum, but you BETTER stay out of my way!" Kyle snarled. "Okay, okay." Luke sang again. "STOP SINGING, SCUM!" Kyle bellowed. "Fine." Luke said sarcastically. He left the house to hang out with Tom and the others. Chapter 2: Arthur and Pincers Luke left the house and, on his way, ran into Charlie, followed by Tom, Edd, Michael and Bob. "Hello." Michael said. "Hello." Luke replied. "Guess what?" Tom muttered. "What?" Luke asked. "My owl Gregory died. Now I'm stuck with Edd's stupid raccoon Pincers." Tom told him, looking angry. "It's not my fault your stupid owl died." Edd said, looking seriously outraged. "I know you idiot." Tom said. "Tom!" said a girl's voice. It was Natalie. The only thing Luke disliked about her was that for nearly 5 years people have thought that she was his girlfriend. "Hi." Luke said to Natalie. "Hi." she said back. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVER-" Edd shouted. "Piss off Edd, you git." Charlie said. Suddenly, a dog came running out of Kyle's house and ran to Edd. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SMELLY FLEABAG!" Edd shouted. "Arthur!" Luke said. "Arthur the Dog, Pincers the Raccoon and Gregory the Owl." Michael said. "Haha." Tom laughed sarcastically. Luke was nearly back at the Mii Chasers Academy. When he was there he lived in The Elder One's castle. His favorite teacher was Colin, the Power Guns teacher. His least favorite teacher was Larry. He wondered who was going to be the new Melee teacher, because the previous two, Jaylen and Christian, met their own fate. Jaylen crumbled to death and Christian drowned in Larry's cauldron. He never had a Melee teacher who had lasted for more than a year. His birthday was October 15th. His birthday wasn't that exciting. The only good presents he ever got were a bottle of Colabeer from Natalie and a few fantasy books from Bob and Charlie. Chapter 3: A Birthday Surprise Luke wasn't too bothered that he was getting a horrible birthday. It had been going on for 16 years so Luke was quite used to getting hardly any good presents. It was only a few more weeks until he went back to the Mii Chasers Academy where he would be mostly free from Kyle as he hardly bothered him there. The only thing he liked about the breaks was it coming closer to the end. He hated Kyle. He hated being free from The Elder One's castle. He hated not being able to see Nick, Cedric and Justin for 5 months. But he was used to it. Luke awoke the next morning at 7:59am to a crash. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL WORLD WAS THAT?!" Kyle bellowed, as three people came out. Luke recognised them. They were Nick, Cedric and Justin. Luke couldn't believe it. They had come to see him. "WHO ARE THOSE YOUNG SCALLYWAGS?!" Kyle shouted. "Oh, they're Luke's moronic friends Nick, Cedric and Justin." "Happy birthday." Cedric moaned. "Yeah." Nick said. "Hello." Justin muttered. Tom and his brothers and Natalie came out because they too, obviously, heard the crash. "Are those-?" Charlie said. "They are!" Bob said. "We got a present." Nick said, carrying a big box. Nick gave it to him. It was a Mii Chasing Kit and a card that said: To Luke, Wish you a happy birthday. Hope you like the Mii Chasing kit. I can assure you it will come in good use one of these days. From Nick, Cedric and Justin. "Well, thanks guys." Luke said. "No problem." Nick said. "Well, what's happening now?" Cedric asked. "I dunno." Justin told him. "Happy birthday." Tom butted in. He gave him a newspaper entitled "The Mii Chasers" and a card. To Luke, Wishing you a happy birthday. Hopefully you'll find this interesting. From Tom, Michael, Edd, Natalie, Bob, Charlie and Rufus Price P.S My mom is out of town so she couldn't sign it haha. Luke looked at the paper: DUNCAN MII CHASERS PRISON ESCAPE On October 15th, 2005, mass murderer Duncan escaped from the Mii Chasers Prison. They say Duncan has been muttering in his sleep "he's at the Mii Chasers Academy". We know Duncan is a Ben The Almighty DEB supporter so there's only one person he can be after... Luke RandomGuy himself. If anyone has sighted Duncan, please contact us. If you sight Luke, warn him. Thank you. "I... I'm in... Danger?!" Luke gasped. "According to the paper." Bob said. "Oh... Oh my god." Natalie said. "We have to do something!" Michael said. "I agree." Tom gasped. "What can WE do?!" Edd said. "Edd's right. We can't do anything." said Charlie and Justin. "HEY! GET OVER HERE SCUM! YOUR DAD'S STAYING BECAUSE THE IDIOT GOT FIRED!" Kyle yelled. Luke looked stunned. He had never heard Kyle say a word against his own father. It had been 16 years since Luke last saw his dad. He went inside. Deaths *Jaylen *Vince the Python *DEB's 18-year-old self *Christian *Gregory the Owl (Confirmed fate)